


En su lugar

by Patitacv



Category: DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Commitment, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: el joven de 21 años creció rodeado de amor , amistad y cariño... thor era como un hermano y su ejemplo a seguir , lastima que tambien se tuvo que enamorar de la misma persona
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	En su lugar

Thor y Loki eran un feliz matrimonio que vivían en una pequeño pueblo llamada smallville, eran dueños de una granja que se encargaba de la siembra de granos. Vivían cómodamente con sus suegros, su perro fenrir y su gata hela 

Eran vecinos de la familia Kent dueños de la granja de a lado que se dedicaba a la plantación de trigo, personas amables, alegres y generosas 

Con el tiempo Thor se hizo cargo de la granja después de que odin sufriera un accidente que le impidiera seguir cuidando de la granja 

Pero esta no es la historia de como Thor y Loki se enamoraron, esta es la historia del joven Kent cuando se enamoró por primera vez 

\----------------------------------------♤♤♤--------------------------------------

Clark era un chico dulce y tierno, el admiraba a su vecino. Thor era todo lo que Clark deseaba ser de grande el hijo dedicado,el joven trabajador, amoroso y proveedor para su futura familia...Clark queria a thor, era como un hermano para el 

Kent siempre visitaba a los padres de thor llevando algun postre, comida o fruta que su madre ofrecía con gusto. Uno de esos días Clark conocio a Loki, llevaba un poco de estofado que su mamá había preparado 

Loki había conocido a Thor an la ciudad de metrópolis, cuando el rubio había ido a comprar maquinaria para la granja. Loki era hijo del dueño y fue el encargado de venderle a Thor lo que necesitaba, de ahi formaron una amistad que luego se transformo en un romance y con una visita la granja con una cena preparada en el ático del granero, decorado con velas y una pequeña mesa para dos thor le pidio a Loki ser su pareja la cual acepto con gusto

Clark quedo fascinado con Loki, su manera de hablar, de expresar, de contar historias... era magnífico

Estaba impresionado de como Thor lo conquistó y de la cena que el rubio había preparado, Clark le pediría consejos a Thor de romance de eso estaba seguro

Con el paso de los días Clark fue conociendo a Loki, se fijaba de cada pequeño detalle... cuando Loki se sentia apenado pasaba un mechón de cabello en la parte posterior de su oreja y sus mejillas pintaban pequeñas pinceladas de rubor 

Una de esas veces Clark fue producto de esa acción cuando elogio a loki de su manera unica de hablar y expresarse, el pelinegro miro a clark bajo el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa y paso su mano hacia su oreja con el mechon de cabello, fue la primera vez que clark sintio un calor diferente en su pecho 

La primera vez que Clark sintio su pecho palpitar fue cuando Loki le dijo lo guapo que se veia con el traje de su graduación y colocó una pequeña rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su saco, loki alzó la mirada y acaricio la mejilla de Clark, fue ahi que el chico se perdio mirando al pelinegro

Cuando Kent entró a la universidad estaba feliz y triste, se alejaba de sus padres pero comenzaba un nuevo viaje por suerte no era lejos se iría a una universidad en metrópolis donde estudiaría periodismo. Los primeros en despedirse fueron sus padres, luego los padres de Thor y por ultimo el rubio y el pelinegro, Thor lo abrazó apretando tan fuerte que le costo trabajo respirar pues para ambos se había creado un vinculo de hermandad, Loki fue el último y aunque el un vivía en metrópolis pasaba el mayor tiempo en casa de Thor, Loki se acerco lo abrazo y cuando ambos se separaron Loki tomo el rostro de Clark y beso su frente, Kent miro a Loki y supo que sus sentimientos no eran solo de admiración o cariño... no sus sentimientos eran de amor 

Paso un año antes de que Clark volviera a la granja y cuando lo hizo habían ciertos cambios pues se desarrollo tanto en musculatura y altura, a ojos de sus padres seguía siendo el pequeño niño que jugaba con una capa en su espalda perseguido por su perro kripto 

Cuando Thor lo vio se sorprendió del cambio Clark lucía como un hombre, volvieron hacer cosas juntos durante el tiempo que estuvo ahi, solo una cosa rondaba su cabeza loki cuando iría pues en su tiempo en metrópolis solo lo vio una vez

Su pregunta fue contestada una semana después Loki visitó a Thor que se encontraba en casa de los Kent, ayudando a reparar la camioneta del padre de Clark 

Cuando Clark se acerco a las herramientas vio una figura conocida solo que con el cabello más largo, saludó... Loki volteó y el rostro del castaño se iluminó regalando una hermosa sonrisa que no se comparaba con la de Loki según el. Se acerco lo abrazó y todo el amor que tenía reprimido volvió, al notar su olor sus sentidos despertaron y no pudo evitar oler un poco el cabello del chico... si Clark estaba jodido, estaba enamorado 

Al siguiente año Clark había conocido a Louis, una chica simpática, agradable, bella... tal vez Clark podia dejar ir si amor juvenil con ella. Un tiempo fue asi hasta que se encontró a Loki junto con Thor en metrópolis, comprando pata decorar la casa de los odinson, Clark miro a Loki, tal vez ya no sentía nada, tal vez , comieron juntos Louis y Loki se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar Clark pensó que todo estaba bien, hasta que Loki limpió con un pañuelo la mejilla de Kent y le sonrió de manera cariñosa... Clark seguía enamorado de Loki 

La amistad de Clark y Loki era dulce, tierna, amorosa pero para cada uno de manera distinta, Loki quería a clark y Clark amaba a Loki 

En su ultimo año de universidad Clark recibió una invitación para una fiesta en casa de los odinson, un anuncio importante que le rompería el corazón algo que el no sabía aun 

Llego con sus padres, muchos vecinos y amigos reunidos tal vez algo importante estaba celebrando y asi fue cuando Thor entró con Loki tomados de la mano, todos platicaban , reían Thor se acerco a Clark y le agradeció que estuviera ahi y lo importante que era 

Llego el momento del brindis y Thor junto con Loki anunciaron su compromiso se iban a casar en 6 meses y Clark sintio el suelo moverse, su pecho doler y su garganta seca. Sabia que llegaría ese momento penso que estaría preparado pero no y penso que era muy pronto y lo peor venía 

\- Clark - el chico alzó el rostro - necesito un favor, bueno necesitamos ¿ podrías ser nuestro padrino? - pregunto Thor 

Clark no sabia que decir y solo miro a Loki con su hermosa sonrisa 

\- haz estado con nosotros siempre, seria un honor Clark- solto Loki 

\- Cla_claro, por supuesto- fue lo unico que puso decir

Trato de sonar feliz cuándo los felicitó pero no aguanto cuándo abrazó a Loki, Sentía sus ojos llorosos y se disculpó retirándose. Lloro claro que lloro y se culpo, Loki siempre amo a Thor nunca hizo algo más para que el otro creyera tener una oportunidad, eran Thor y Loki no Clark y Loki en el futuro 

Los mese pasaron, la boda se acercaba y el dolor y los sentimientos de Clark fueron una batalla en su rostro sonriente, cuándo Thor le mostró los anillos solo sonrió y dijo lo hermosos que eran, esa noche Clark tomo una botella de whisky y lloro de nuevo 

Faltaba dos días para la boda, Clark no podía mas necesitaba decirle a Loki lo que sentía, debía rogar que no   
Se case con Thor, que lo elija a el 

Llamo a Loki y se vieron en el granero de los Kent, no había tiempo tenía que hablar necesitaba decirlo 

\- sabes Clark cuando te conocí nunca pense conocer a alguien tan noble, amable, dedicado, un buen amigo - Loki hablaba pero clark necesitaba hablar 

\- Loki escucha, necesito que sepas algo -

\- si, quiero agradecerte por ser el padrino de nuestra boda - 

\- por favor Loki escucha , yo desde que te conocí te e admirado luego empecé a quererte y amarte como ahora y_yo - 

\- to igual te amo Clark, eres importante para nosotros - 

\- si , no espera no entiendes, loki escucha - 

\- Thor te ama, eres como un hermano para el y haría lo que fuera por ti, por eso cuando me pidió que seas nuestro padrino acepte- 

Clark sintió el peso de las palabras de Loki, estaba traicionando a Thor estaba mal

\- loki yo-

\- te puedo confesar algo - pregunto el pelinegro 

\- si -

\- nunca creí amar a alguien como amo a Thor, es unico y maravilloso, es amable, generoso y ayuda sin importar... me alegra poder llamarlo mi esposo pronto- 

Clark lo miro no podía, no debía el corazón de Loki tenia dueño y ese era Thor, tenía que hacer lo correcto

-perdon Clark, que querías decirme- 

Suspiro - gracias - 

-¿por que?- dijo loki

\- por pedirme que sea su padrino, espero que Thor y tu sean felices-

Loki abrazo a Clark y este solo pudo apretar su cuerpo aguantando el llanto 

\- no llores, no voy alejar a Thor de tu lado el siempre sera tu amigo, tu hermano-

Solo sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y se despidió de Loki viendo como se iba con su corazón y todo su amor 

Cuando el padre pidió los anillos Clark se acerco y sonrio para ambos, se alejo y miro como colocaban los anillos y el beso que sellaria su amor

\- " siempre admire a Thor, cuando era niño queria ser un adulto y llegar a ser el hombre correcto que es el. Siempre admire su dedicación y amor hacía los demás, pero sobre todo su amor por Loki la manera que lo veía y sonreía, pensaba que quería un amor igual al de ellos y espero algún día encontrarlo y amarnos de la misma manera que ellos dos, y estoy seguro que Loki hara a Thor felíz como siempre lo ha hecho, un brindis por los novios " -


End file.
